User talk:Flamefang
Interesting You have quite the interesting world! It appeals to my love for the Low Fantasy or Semi-Low Fantasy touch. Also thank you for the compliment on my own article! -Jeff ( Glaenia) As you can find out on the most articles, pictures are supposed to be original pictures drawn by ourselves (that is one of our rules), and... well, these two pictures do not look that original... :) No worry, I will draw some images to replace them [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 11:24, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks allot! yeah i just wanted people to get an idea of what the Empire was like... we do infact have many images drawn by my friend and co-designer but my copying machine is rather bad and all pencil drawings come out very hazy and un-clear if at all..... oh and my updates will be much less frequent since my laptop is confiscated....... :( Flamefang 23:33, 13 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang P.S. Good luck with those drawings! I already uploaded my two versions of the images, but I know any image by you would be better, as you are the one who knows exactly how this realm is. I hope you can scan your images very soon. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 23:40, 13 August 2008 (UTC) (Was Your PC confiscated?) Frankly.... im not a very good artist... sometimes i have touches of inspiration..... yeah well the Empire is pretty much a mix of Roman, Middle eastern and Arnorian arcitecture..... thanks for the Images =) they're good. What program did you use to make them? just so you know the Cataclysm did not destroy buildings it only Turned the Soil to Sand.... killing most of the Native wildlife.... Only my Laptop was confiscated.... i still have access to my Desktop computer........ Flamefang 23:44, 13 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang I just drew the images and then painted them using MS-Paint. They are not my best artwork, I have to tell... if you need more images, you can tellme, but I am better drawing creatures and maps than drawing scenes [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:01, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah same here.... thats one of the problems with our world so far we have little to no actual scene drawings. thanks for your effort. Flamefang 14:38, 14 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang I create a new version of the image of "A Colony Isles like drawing". I hope it will be a better illustration. What do you think? [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 16:02, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Once again, thanks so much for donating your time and skil to make a picture for my world! yes, its much better than the previous image and i can tell you put lots of work into it. Its a pretty good representation. the only problem it really has s the shape of the towers. but that doesnt matter. Thanks! Flamefang 16:19, 21 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Dragons Do you any images on your dragons? I will be very thanked if I can see some ones! I am trying to figure out how they are, but I can only imagine them as the horse-sized winged snakes of my Serpens Islands realm. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 21:35, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Sure!i shall upload one tomorrow... be noted that its in pencil and may not come out perfect.. but you'll hopefully get the idea. =) Frankly you're pretty close on the horse sized part... but most are bigger than that... Snakes...ehhh not really... but they certainly are reptilian. They possess four legs/hands (depending if they're walking upright or four legged). They do have opposable thumbs but their fingers aren't exactly nimble. i wish i had more time to add stuff on this site.. but my parents assign me core after chore and i just got a Wii so im trying to play that too... and with limited computer time... meh its not as if i'm going to give up! :) and Erick thanks for showing interest in my world! ;) Flamefang 02:59, 26 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Ok here's the Dragon. Its a young, middle size Kaleian Dragon, meaning it comes from the Mainland not the Forgotten continent. The Forgotten continent has much larger species. If you want something to compare it to for scale... the blade on its arm is most likely the size of a human. Flamefang 22:56, 26 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Oh, the featuring thingy... I just forgot it. I have been very busy lately. Well, I usually just select articles with images. I can feature your Kale if you want to, if you think Kale is ready. Do you want it? [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 11:53, 27 August 2008 (UTC) No, not yet. Thanks for offering though. I need to get more images uploaded, and especially a map. I want to fill out all of the Imperial provinces, a Short bit on the Goblin Empire... maybe a bit more.. then it'll be ready... or at least close.. but no where near done. Flamefang 16:24, 27 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Hi, I really like this world you've created! Though i think it needs a map and some sort of timeline. The Haram Empire really entices me, but what exactly are they like? i know they are expansionist and militaristic, but culturally? Elidahad 02:11, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Elidahad Yes, we do have a map, but I've been having trouble uploading it to the site. The Haram are an interesting mix of Persian, Greek, Roman and Gondorian. They tend to have slightly tanned skin, dark hair (Browns and Blacks)and are usually average height. The Haram aren't the most magical of people yet it does of course effect their lives in every way. The Citizens of the Empire tend to resort to simple magics, like maybe sharpening an axe, or drying some clay. Their Architecture is very roman, with a splash of Gondorian and Persian. They are a proud people many of whom believe they truly won the Haram war and will soon conquer the world(This is of course Bogus, the empire is in no position to do such things). Thanks for commenting! Flamefang 03:15, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang I think the map will be a good picture to feature with Kale in the main page. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:08, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Erick! Not that i need it of course, but the honor is appreciated ^.^ Flamefang 14:06, 30 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang OK... Thanks for telling me about, i will delete the Kale old page. I will change the featured image, the map does not look really defined at the low resolution that is required to fit within the main page, so... I will put the Kailian Dragon image there. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 18:07, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Hello, Esyrias, Flamefang and AHR. In order to keep a good estimation of what articles belong on what project in this wiki encyclopedia, I recommend you to add the Category:The Haram Empire identifier at the end of the articles belonging to your project. Thanks [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 18:59, 3 September 2008 (UTC) All right, im on it. Thanks for alerting us of this issue! Flamefang 03:18, 4 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Erick, it its done. All of our work is now under the Category "Kaile" and the "The Haram Empire" category is now a sub-category under this name. You may now view it all in an oragised manner! And of course it halp hold all of our articles together. Flamefang 04:11, 4 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Thanks a lot for categorizing this all. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 22:08, 4 September 2008 (UTC) My pleasure ^.^ Flamefang 00:53, 5 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Hey, it seems Pegasus isn't blocked on the School computers! not as if stupid sonic wall would stop me... but still i can now edit during the school year... Flamefang 20:39, 7 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang I don't think Sonicwall ever blocked any wikis... I'm not even sure it can. Even Guildwiki was accessible last year. Esyrias 23:11, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I will recreate Kale now to make room for the redirect. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 15:08, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Erick, you're a great admin =) Flamefang 21:30, 10 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Hey, it is Rand! Though i think i like Elyane better... Oh, no, of course not! I will never leave :). But no one knows what would happen, so I decided to leave a "just in case" message to future administrators :) [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:20, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Well, do not really take care of these messages, they are targeted at a probable future. At this moment, there is not that demand for new images. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:12, 25 September 2008 (UTC) A forum? Well, the talk pages already work like a forum, I do not see any difference... About the changes on the links bar, OK, I will make some changes... [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:03, 7 October 2008 (UTC) External Forums only work for major wikis like Illogicopedia and Star Wars, with 20 or more regular users. This wiki has only 6 regular users, even although the forum is a good idea, it is not the moment. Anyway, thanks for your interest! [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 15:46, 7 October 2008 (UTC)